


Lost : The Show

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Adventures of Priscilla Queen of the Desert (1994), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It startled Trinity how close the two were already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost : The Show

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Within Temptation's 'Somewhere'

The club’s lights flashed over the stage as Trinity looked at Morpheus, Niobe and Ghost who stood beside her. On her other side stood Tick’s son, Benji. Neo’d tried to explain the whole : Smith is Tick is Mitzi a Drag Queen thing and how he’d wanted to try it. Despite trying her best, she’d just ended up completely lost at the end of the explanation.

Still, if Neo wanted to do it she was here for him. It made her nervous as the lights stopped on the stage. For a second she saw the curtain twitch back, she waved briefly hoping he saw it. It was easy for her to imagine Neo panicking about the crowd. The black-haired man hated crowds; that was why he’d taken Smith’s fight in the courtyard a month ago, now, badly.

Benji muttered, “Tom looked sick before. You know Miss. T, Dad passed out last time.”

Smith had passed out ? At least, if Neo passed out Smith would catch him. Or that Adam fellow, who had taken a liking to Morpheus.

The announcer started the introductions, “After a month long break one of our favourite ladies has returned to the stage, Miss. Mitzi Del Bra. Now, please give a warm welcome to our newest addition, Miss. Corvus Angeli.”

They clapped and cheered as Neo/ Corvus and Smith/ Mitzi walked on together. A nervous smile and wave from Corvus, as Mitzi grinned. The two wore simple and opposite dresses. Corvus’s was a black one, along with a black wig, she hardly wore any make-up - only a bit of sparkling eye-shadow and red-lipstick. While Mitzi wore a white dress and blond wig, her eyes were blue - the eye-shadow and lipstick were darker shades.

Music she’d never heard before started, a female voice. Mitzi started ‘singing’ and wandered across the stage : 

_Lost in the darkness_  
 _Hoping for a sign_  
 _Instead there's only silence_  
 _Can't you hear my screams ?_

As Corvus shook her head sadly, eye-shadow glittering, as she backed and turned away - a black light followed. Mitzi looked up into suddenly white lights as she reached up a hand. While she continued Corvus walked over to rest a hand on her heart.

_Never stop hoping_  
 _Need to know where you are_  
 _But one thing's for sure_  
 _You're always in my heart_

It startled her how much emotion was in the simple touch. How they were so close already, despite their past.

_I'll find you somewhere_  
 _I'll keep on trying_  
 _Until my dying day_  
 _I just need to know_  
 _Whatever has happened_  
 _The truth will free my soul_

Corvus pulled away before Mitzi chased after her ‘off stage‘, to lay on the edge. Black lights turned the white-dress purple. Mitzi turned to them, reaching desperately before laying still as the lights brightened.

_Lost in the darkness_  
 _Tried to find your way home_  
 _I want to embrace you_  
 _And never let you go_

The lights darkened as Corvus, ‘confused‘, stumbled onto the stage from the other side. Fell and crawled over to Mitzi. Mitzi half-raised herself to pull Corvus into a soft embrace, the look on her face terrified of letting go.

_Almost hope you're in heaven_  
 _So no one can hurt your soul_  
 _Living in agony_  
 _Cause I just do not know_  
 _Where you are_

Again, Corvus stumbled away to stand in the center. The black-haired head didn’t raise as first a gray light passed over her; then a white light settled. Mitzi looked agonized and reached towards them, grasping blindly. White light flooded the stage suddenly,

_Wherever you are_  
 _I won't stop searching_  
 _Whatever it takes me to know_

Mitzi turned to face Corvus, as Corvus mouthed, “I love you.” Mitzi ran and threw herself into Corvus’s embrace. Finally, the music faded out, for a second everything was silent. She stared in awe when she realized she was nearly in tears.

Even more deafening applause and cheers than before filled the room. Corvus and Mitzi smiled, before they waved and walked off stage.

Minutes later, she and the others had slipped back stage into the dressing-room. Neo had collapsed in a chair on the verge of passing out. She smiled as Smith hovered over the pale man.

It made her laugh as Niobe and Benji both exclaimed, “That was awesome!”

Smith and Neo both startled at the interruption. Two seconds later, she handed Neo a glass of water. With a weak smile the man offered a wordless toast before drinking.

Neo muttered, “I don’t if I can do that again.”

Morpheus spoke for the first time, “Everybody loved you two. Really, Neo, I think you just found a new path.”

“Maybe.”

As someone knocked on the door, everyone filed out past Adam. She really hoped that Neo would keep doing the show.


End file.
